


"Fireplace"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean smith dean, its super fluffy tho i promise!!!!, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the deancas christmas minibang</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fireplace"

**Author's Note:**

> this is more like an open question but what is the deal with eggnog somebody explain pls and thank

           Dean looks himself up and down in the mirror another time before glancing at his watch again. 7:03. _Where the hell is Cas_ , Dean wonders as he starts pacing the length of their bathroom for about the third time that hour. The holiday party starts at 7:30. Cas knows that. He also knows how nervous Dean is about bringing him, and essentially coming out to the entire office at once. So Dean can’t fathom why Cas hasn’t come home from teaching sophomore English. His deluge of texts and calls have received no response, so all that Dean can do is wait. He looks down at his watch again. 7:05.

       Dean has paced the length of the bathroom, his office, and the living room before he finally hears the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock. Dean goes to stand by the door, his arms crossed and awaiting confrontation.

       “Cas, where were you?” Dean asks sharply as the door swings open to reveal his boyfriend. “We’re going to be—” All the anger in his body dissipates after he gets a good look at Castiel. Cas’ eyes, which are normal so full of love and light are dark. His shoulders are slumped, causing his trench coat to be lopsided. And the smile that Dean loves so much has been replaced by a firm grimace.

       “Dean I—” Castiel doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Dean cuts him off with a firm shushing. Dean closes the door behind them, then removes Cas’ trench coat, hanging it up on the nearby coat rack. “But the party we—” Dean silences Cas with a quick peck on the lips.

       “Forget about the party, Cas.”

       “But—”

       “No buts,” Dean says firmly. “You had a rough day.” Dean grabs Cas’ hand and leads him into the living room. “And you’re more important to me than all those asshats.” Cas feels a lightness in his chest as Dean forces him to sit on the couch and his eyes begin to brighten. Dean notices, and smiles widely, glad that Cas is cheering up. Dean then leaves the room for a moment, but returns shortly with a t-shirt and sweatpants in one hand, and his phone in the other. “Put these on, babe.” He says as he passes the clothes to Cas. “I’m gonna make a quick call to Daphne explaining that we’re not coming to the party and then we can order in Chinese.”

       “Chinese sounds nice,” Cas replies, cradling the bundle of clothing to his chest. Dean presses a quick kiss to Cas’ forehead.

       “Then I want you to tell me about everything that happened, okay?”

       “Okay,” Cas mumbles. Dean sits down and gives Cas’ hand a reassuring squeeze before picking up his phone and dialing the office number.

       Dean and Cas sit in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the dial tone before an irate woman picks up.

       “Dean? Why the hell are you calling me this late?” Daphne huffs loudly into the receiver, then continues, not allowing Dean to get a word in edgewise “I’ve already changed for the party and I’m about head out so this better be important?” Dean opens his mouth to speak, but Daphne is already miles ahead of him. “Let me guess, you and your ‘friend’ can’t make it to the party?” Dean sees Cas flinch when Daphne calls him a ‘friend’ and Dean feels a blind range wash through him.

       “Castiel is my boyfriend,” Dean says coldly, “as in he sucks my dick, and eats my ass.” Cas does his best to stifle a snicker, but he’s sure that Daphne can hear him on the other end. “Cas isn’t feeling that great today, so we’re not going to the stupid party.” Cas fake coughs in the background a little, for emphasis, and now it’s Dean’s turn to hold back his laughter.

       “Well um—” Daphne just breathes heavily into the receiver, at a loss for words. “I’ll be sure to tell the admins who organized the party. Good night.” Dean thanks her for her time, but then realizes that she has already put down the receiver, and then line is just buzzing with static.

       Dean insists that he should be allowed to hunt for ‘the Little Sichuan’ takeout menu, despite Cas’ suggestion that they just order online. Dean stubbornly heads towards the kitchen and begins an archeological excavation of their junk drawer, adamant that the takeout menu resides somewhere within. Cas just shakes his head, but takes the time to put on the shirt and pants Dean gave him. The sweat pants are fuzzy and warm and Cas feels a great sense of freedom as his takes off his slacks and tosses them on the floor. The shirt actually isn’t one of his, but of Dean’s. A heather grey AC/DC one that Cas used to “borrow” all the time before they moved in together. As he puts on the shirt, Cas feels like he’s truly home, which is honestly, all that he needs right now.

       After being on hold for fifteen minutes before finally ordering the takeout, Dean returns to the living room with two glasses of eggnog and sees that everything is now bathed in an orange light.

       “I hope you don’t mind,” Cas says. “I was cold and I couldn’t find the blanket so I made a fire.”

       “You should have asked me to help you with that,” Dean says, taking a seat on the couch next to Cas and handing his boyfriend a glass.

       “Hey, I didn’t get ash everywhere like I did last time. You should be proud of me!”

       “I am babe, I am,” Dean says affectionately. “You also do know that you’re sitting on top of the blanket, right?” Cas looks down at the couch seat, then groans.

       “It’s been a long day,” Cas replies wearily. He sets his glass down on the coffee table before grabbing the blanket and handing it to Dean.

        “Do you wanna talk about it?” Dean asks. When Cas doesn’t respond, Dean also puts down his glass takes a moment to spread the blanket over the two of them. There’s still no change in Castiel’s face, so Dean drapes his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Within an instant, Cas has shifted so that his arms are firmly wrapped around Dean’s torso and so that his head is resting on Dean’s chest. “You miss me?” Dean asks as his puts both his arms around his boyfriend. Cas just nods against Dean’s chest, and Dean squeezes Cas a little bit tighter.

         “It was one of the parents,” Cas says quietly, after they’d been cuddling for a few minutes. “I’d given this kid a bad grade on his essay, and he’d apparently gone and complained to his father.” Cas shivers a little, and Dean instinctively tightens his grip on Castiel. “ His father then visited me in my office after school, and told me how I was clearly unqualified to be an English teacher.” Dean feels a surge of anger go through his body. He knows how hard Cas worked for his degree and how damn smart Cas is. Unqualified, my ass, Dean thinks. “He then said,” Cas murmurs, his voice now quavering, “that I was unqualified because of my ‘lifestyle’.” Dean’s eyes widen in shock.

         “How did he—”

         “He saw the picture of us that I keep on my desk.” Cas says. Dean is at once touched by the existence of the photo, but also furious at the parent who ruined Cas’ day. “Let’s just say that some harsh words were exchanged, and we both were taken to the office to be sorted out by the administration.” Dean rubs little circles into Cas’ shoulder soothingly as Cas finishes his story. “If the man keeps threatening to sue, I might get fired, Dean.”

         “I’m not gonna let that happen,” Dean says firmly. “That asshole can go stick it where the sun shines.” Cas laughs at that, and Dean smiles as he feels the vibrations of Cas’ laughter against his chest.

        “We should do this more often.” Cas says.

       “We should ditch lame office parties and order in take out more often?” Dean grins as Cas headbutts him playfully.

       “I mean we should cuddle by the fireplace more often,” Cas murmurs. “I mean, between both our jobs, I feel like we don’t do things like this as much anymore.” Dean presses a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head.

        “Then we’ll make it a tradition.” And so they do. The setup doesn’t change much over time. It’s always Chinese take out, and Cas always insists that he’s not going to get ash everywhere (although occasionally he does). It’s really the mantelpiece that changes. Over the years it accumulates stockings and more tinsel during the winter season, and eventually, some very tastefully done wedding photos.

 


End file.
